


"Ugly"

by 13KeithXPidge13



Category: Son of Batman (2014)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Damian Wayne Feels, Hurt and comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 00:51:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14485152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13KeithXPidge13/pseuds/13KeithXPidge13
Summary: 'You say your E M B A R R A S E D of your body.''You'd rather D I E ,than show me''Well I'm gonna F I N D them don't you worry''And I'll make sure,their really F U C K I N G sorry.'





	"Ugly"

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little story (vent) for myself...
> 
> Song-'Ugly'

The Batmobile pulled up into the Batcave. Bruce Wayne,Batman,jumped out of the car with Damian Wayne,Robin,close behind.They had a few scratches that had cut into the suits but other than that,Alfred thought they looked okay.Except,they weren't.

Bruce looked over at Damian,who was going upstairs to the Manor."Damian. _Wayne."_ Alfred winced at Bruce's tone of voice,but,it made the boy stop.

"Yes?"Dick glared.

"You have a few wounds we need to treat and your _not_ getting away this time."Alfred sighed.Bruce was right.

They boy didn't like being touched or cared for,mainly because he wasn't used to it.He was always distant and had walls that covered him up completely,sometimes literally.

Damian walked down the steps again,slowly,and went over to the medical bench.Alfred went over and got a few rags so he could wipe off the blood.He looked at the boy who had his arms wrapped around himself.He looked...scared...?

"Master Damian,you must remove your top."Damian huffed and remained still.That was when Bruce came over and bent down to his level,pulling the cowl.

"Remove.Your.Suit. _Now."_ Damian shook his head.Bruce sighed and began to remove his clothes for him.

"F-Father!"Damian shouted,trying to slap Bruce's hands away.Bruce growled.

"Damian?Bruce?What's going on?"The three turned to see Dick Grayson.The first Robin had a blue t-shirt on with jeans.The man walked over to the three and sat next to Damian,concern painting his features.

"Everything okay?"He asked,looking at the three.

Bruce sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose."No.Damian's not letting us clean his wounds."He began,looking and glaring at his son."And I don't know _why."_ Damian scoffed,looking away from all of them.

Dick looked at Damian,then at Bruce and Alfred,then back to Damian.He whispered in his ear."You want me to do it?"Damian nodded.Dick kissed him on the forehead and looked back the two other adults.

"I'll do it."Bruce was about to say something before the strangled sob of his son stopped him.

The three men looked at Damian,who had tears running down his cheeks and onto the ground.The boy sobbed and sobbed,hiccuping and coughing while clutching himself.

"Dick-"

"Master Bruce,"Alfred began,putting a hand on Bruce's shoulder while the man looked up at him."I think we should leave them alone."Bruce sighed,nodding and following Alfred out of the cave.Once they were gone,Dick began to take off Damian's upper part of his suit,slowly,gently.Once it was fully off,Dick's eyes widened and he let go of the cape of the suit,letting it fall to the ground.

"Damian..."

The sobbing boy's body was covered in old cuts and bruises.Blood dripping from a few scars was wiped up as Dick took a rag and gently scrubbed it off.

"D-Don't look at m-me..."Damian hiccuped,making Dick stop in his tracks."I'm-I'm ugly..."Dick stared at him wide eyed.

"Damian...do you really think that?"

"YES!"Damian shouted."Yes..."He said,a bit quieter."I'd r-rather die than l-let father see this..."

Dick put the rag down and continued to stare."Who...who did this to you..?"

Damian sniffed,pausing before saying."When I w-was in the Mountains...Mother and Grandfather w-would make me fight a-almost every d-day.I-I got cut a lot...T-the scars n-never healed p-properly because M-Mother would never let me get p-proper t-treatment..."

Dick clenched his fists.How could anyone do this to a _child?_

He then wrapped his arms around Damian's body,pulling him into a hug.

"You know what _my_ father used to say?"Dick began."He said 'Anything that is beautiful,people want to break.'"Damian sniffed.

"And you are beautiful,Damian."

 


End file.
